Agglomeration of solid colloidal particles is a well-known problem. Conventionally, agglomeration of colloids is prevented using either electrostatic stabilization or steric stabilization. In electrostatic stabilization, the surface charge of the colloids is adjusted to increase the electrostatic repulsion between particles. However, the addition of salts or change in working pH required to affect this change may not be practical. In addition, this method may not be effective for the colloid of interest. Steric stabilization typically involves either chemically or physically attaching larger molecules, often surfactants or polymers, to the colloid surfaces. The large molecules act as bumpers, preventing the surfaces of two particles from approaching near enough to be influenced by van der Waals or Coulombic forces. Unfortunately, these large molecules also block active sites on the colloid surface, which renders them inaccessible for binding or chemical reaction. Colloids stabilized in this way often exhibit reduced activity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for more effective ways of preventing agglomeration of colloidal particles in a suspension without compromising their activity.